


Laying In Provisions

by KathrynShadow



Series: Mega Man HSAU [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Condoms are a thing that exist, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," she says cheerfully, her teal nail polish flashing under the wan fluorescent lights, "who's the lucky girl?"<br/>"Me," X says with an amused smile. And she throws her head back with a sharp bark of laughter, hands him his bags, and asks:<br/>"Zero?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying In Provisions

X is no stranger to picking up fairly private things at the drugstore. Blues's condition forbids him from getting behind the wheel, their dad is... well, busy most of the time, and Rock wasn't even old enough to get a permit until last year, so X was on tampon duty since Roll first started needing them.

He's... never gotten condoms before, though. And he did his research, he looked at sizing charts, but it didn't occur to him until just now how very many extra labels they could stick onto a bit of latex to put on your penis.

It's a little overwhelming. Nibbling his lip, he scans the colourful boxes and tries to think what Zero would like.

He is an adult. He is going to have adult sex with his adult partner. He is an adult and he is not going to _blush_ at a _shelf_.

(He blushes at the shelf.)

This is ridiculous. X searches for and grabs the box with the fewest labels on it (he isn't sure what "fire and ice" is supposed to mean but he's pretty sure he doesn't want it anywhere near his or his boyfriend's genitalia). And Zero said he already had lube handy, but it wouldn't hurt to get more? Right? Just in case? It wasn't something X wanted to unexpectedly run out of, anyway.

Oh, and milk. They needed that. Not for the sex, though, unless Zero wanted cookies after...

X gets some chocolate chips too.

The checkout girl--X can't for the life of him remember ever hearing her real name, only a series of nicknames culminating in Splash--grins at him while she rings him up. "So," she says cheerfully, her teal nail polish flashing under the wan fluorescent lights, "who's the lucky girl?"

X stares at her for a second before he remembers that right, she graduated last year, she wouldn't have seen the rather... public makeout that started all of this.

Come to think of it, X isn't sure who's going to be doing the actual penetrating. But...

"Me," he says with an amused smile. And she throws her head back with a sharp bark of laughter, hands him his bags, and asks:

"Zero?"

\--

"X is coming over later."

"So?"

"So fuck off, Forte."

"Fuck at his place, then. It's not _my_ fault your boyfriend's a screamer."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"..."

\--

Nobody answers when X rings the doorbell. He glances around, fingering the edge of the condom box he's hidden beneath the plate of cookies (an excuse for going over there which, he's sure, fooled absolutely none of his siblings) and starts debating whether to ring it again before his pocket buzzes.

_just get up here, x._

He opens the door and just gets up there.

X isn’t exactly sure what he expects to find, but when he pokes his head into Zero’s room, the blond is just sort of… sitting on his bed. Clothed, even--he’s in his pyjamas, his knees drawn up to his chin and his fingers picking at one of the loose threads in the comforter.

Somehow, it’s hotter than the mental image X originally had, of Zero already naked and lounging on the mattress for him. His long ponytail is tousled; he’s a little flushed, and the grin he gives X has a distinctly sexual edge to it, but he looks… normal. Comfortable.

“I made cookies,” X blurts.

“I can see that.” Zero’s voice rasps and he clears his throat, the red tint to his face deepening a little; still, he keeps his demeanour. “Put them on the desk before we knock them over.”

Desk. Yes. X almost drops the cookies on the smooth surface before turning around again, just in time to see Zero smiling at him.

“You wanna get over here?”

X toes his shoes off, tossing the box of condoms on Zero’s rumpled pillow before crawling onto the mattress beside them. He reaches out, though he doesn’t need to, Zero nuzzling into his hand before letting it fit itself around the blond’s cheek as X leans forward so their lips meet in a soft, sweet kiss.

Zero, apparently, is not interested in concepts like “soft”. He nips at X’s mouth, one hand finding his knee and then tracing a path up his thigh.

“You got Forte out?” X breathes, his free hand moving to slip under the back of Zero’s shirt, fingers tracing each vertebra in turn.

Zero nods. “Yeah,” he says into X’s mouth, his eyes closed. “Shit, X, I want you.”

X’s blood rushes warm under his skin for just a second before all of that heat collects in his groin and _pulses_. “We just started kissing,” he protests, confused but not displeased. Not displeased at all.

(Zero’s hand is so very, very close to X’s cock. Very close and very unmoving and X fails not to squirm.)

Zero laughs, low and dirty, and X bites him. “I got a headstart,” he purrs. “Didn’t want you to do _all_ the work.”

X almost asks what about turning Zero on would actually take effort--hell, they've literally had sex because X happened to hug him in an empty room--and then the pieces click together.

Oh. _Oh._

The mental images (he's thought about Zero doing a lot of things recently, but Zero fucking himself is going in a category all its own) pull an involuntary moan out of his throat as he moves his hand from Zero's cheek down his neck, tracing absent lines. "You put your clothes back on," X murmurs, his mouth leaving Zero's to nip at his jaw.

"Like it when you take them off," Zero replies hazily, trying to unbutton X's trousers without actually looking at what he's doing.

X hums, lapping at Zero's underjaw before scraping his teeth down the blond's throat. He pulls back a little, taking hold of the hem of Zero's shirt and tugging it pointedly upwards until Zero moves his arms and X can pull it off altogether.

He could spend hours worshipping Zero's body if they didn't keep getting distracted. (He'd like to, one day.) They're beyond distracted now, but X bends down anyway, lavishing his boyfriend with feather-light kisses across his clavicles, swirling his tongue in the little well between them, slipping down to kiss Zero's sternum, his ribs, his stomach--

"Fuck, X," Zero gasps. " _Please_."

X can't resist giving one last, lazy kiss to Zero's hipbone before straightening up and pulling his own shirt off. Zero unfastens X's trousers and X obediently falls backwards, tilting his hips up to wriggle out of his jeans and boxers.

He sits back up, trying to fold them, but Zero tugs them out of his hands and tosses them away. Before X can protest the displacement of his laundry, he is suddenly faced with a lapful of Zero, and really, that's far more interesting to think about, especially with...

"X." Zero's mouth, hot suction against X's throat, soft wet brush of Zero's tongue and the ripple of need that shudders in its wake. "I need you to fuck me."

X whimpers. "I w-won't be able to if you keep--" Zero readjusts himself, his underbelly brushing against X’s erection, and X interrupts himself with a very unmanly whine. “Doing that,” he concludes, a whisper of breath.

"Then hurry up," Zero grumbles, but he obediently sits up. X resists the urge to yank him back down, pin himself under Zero and grind against him until they both come; instead, he rewards the blond's cooperation by kissing the tip of his nose and pulling his trousers down. Zero's breath hitches as X eases the waistband over the blond's cock with a little extra care; as Zero wiggles his pants off, he nearly falls in his haste to kiss X, rough and needy and paradoxically sweet. X hums, reaching up to weave his fingers through Zero's gorgeous, tangled hair, pulling him close to tease that tongue with his own, to nibble Zero's lip just to kiss the bruise away.

The faint sound of a small packet being opened shakes X out of his Zero's-mouth-induced haze. Zero doesn't let him regain his focus; X squeaks in a gasp as his boyfriend just sort of unceremoniously grabs his dick and starts rolling the condom on.

Or… trying to, anyway. X squirms, pulling a face as Zero manhandles his erection, the subtle growl of frustration from the blond doing absolutely nothing to stem the ow ow _ow ow damn it ow_ \--

“Let me,” X gasps after the third failed attempt.

Zero mutters something incomprehensible in agreement. "Didn't think this would be the complicated part," he grumbles.

Gingerly, X peels away what Zero managed to get on him. "It's just inside-out, Zeez," he says, a softly teasing note of affection entering his voice as he unwraps another condom. "You'd know if you hadn't skipped sex ed like I told you not to--"

"--they didn't even cover gay stuff, it didn't have anything to do with me--"

"--you could have still learned this part--"

"--I didn't think I'd have the chance to _use_ it--" Zero's eyes widen and he snaps his mouth shut, his cheeks reddening in a way that doesn't seem to be exertion-related.

X props himself up on one wrist, his free hand wandering a slow path up and down Zero's ribs. "Why's that?" He smiles. "You're really..." Flounders a little, too many words and none of them exactly good enough. "You're very attractive," he says, and immediately winces. Nope, that one wasn't right at all.

Zero's voice is light. "But I couldn't attract _you_ then." He leans forward, nosing at X's cheek before kissing his neck. "And you were the only guy I wanted."

Oh crap that's... that's... that's _cheating_ , and X's blood throbs a few degrees hotter for just a second. "You could've," he breathes.

He can feel the blond grinning. "I didn't know that then, did I?" Zero nips his earlobe. "And I like how things turned out, anyway."

"I want you," X says, suddenly, fiercely.

Zero draws back, his smile a small, wicked, burning thing. "Then _take_ me."

X groans softly, his hand moving to close over Zero's hip, and then the logistics hit him. "Don't I have to, uh--" He tries to think of a polite way to say it. He doesn't think there is one. "--stretch you out first?"

His boyfriend laughs, delighted and amused and low and filthy all at the same time and how does he do that? "What, you didn't notice? I'm ashamed for you, X."

"Notice what?"

"There's a reason I didn't meet you at the door." Zero winks.

A prickle of realisation. X leans forward so he can reach behind Zero, fingers trailing down his spine, along his tailbone, and then--

Oh.

"You put your clothes back on?" X scrunches his brow in confusion. The plug is slick, his fingers slipping as he tries to get a good grip on it, but Zero doesn't seem to mind his fumbling.

The blond shrugs. "I like it when you take them off." And then X finally manages to get ahold of the damn toy and Zero shudders, bone-deep, his head tilting back as X slowly draws the plug out. He has no idea where Zero keeps it when it's not in... in use. He just sort of drops it on the mattress where it probably won't get in the way.

"I like it too," he acquiesces, smiling up at his partner, one hand resting just on Zero's hip to trace lazy circles on his thigh with a thumb, the other moving between them. X grips his own cock, aligning it so the tip just rests against Zero's entrance, and he hesitates.

Zero takes over then, shifting down and back, rolling his hips just a little forward and oh oh _oh okay_

"Just okay?" Zero asks, mock-hurt and still grinning, and X flushes.

"N-no," he blurts, his breath catching as Zero settles farther down. Quickly, he moves his hand away, propping himself up with it instead. "You're--"

Zero moves, or doesn't, or something, but there is this one bolt of friction and X is suddenly completely inside him, Zero's ass pressed against X's thighs, and there isn't a word for the noise that escapes X's throat at just that moment.

A noise also chokes out of Zero, but it isn't nearly as pleasant.

"Zero?" X goes still, not even daring to move his hands. He doesn't know what's hurting, or if anything is. "Are--are you okay?"

Zero flashes him a smile, but the expression is slightly tense. "Angle's a little different," he breathes. "Jus' need to get used to it."

X purses his lips. "I could have fingered you first," he says, an affectionate reproach. He strokes Zero's thighs with both palms, slow, lingering touches.

The blond scoffs. "Didn't want to wait for that." He's starting to relax, his weight settling more evenly across X's lap. He licks his lips, quickly, his gaze fixing on X's face, and the playfulness evaporates from the heat in those blue eyes.

X's breath escapes his mouth in words he doesn't remember trying to say. "Can I?"

"Fuck me." Zero puts his arms over X's shoulders, punctuates the rasped syllables with a little jolt of his hips, breathes hot and wet on X's mouth as Zero kisses him.

X moans, bucking up into Zero much harder than he'd been planning, but Zero hisses the most delicious _"yes"_ against his lips. He's tight, but not constrictingly so, and just as velvety-warm to X's dick as to his fingers, and X honestly wonders why they didn't do this earlier.

"Fuck, X," Zero whispers. "Fuck, I've wanted this--"

"Me too," X mumbles, his left hand wandering back to grab Zero's ass, guiding him as X thrusts up into him.

"--wanted your cock inside me," Zero keeps going and X doesn't know if it's deliberate or if he's just babbling but it's going to cut their time together awfully short either way, "dreamt about it--you--this-- _shit_ \--" the last word gasped as he shudders, jolting forwards, rubbing a tiny streak of precum into X's stomach, grinning as X whimpers. "X, _fuck..._ "

Zero is raw, open--X nonsensically thinks of heart surgery, all the protections pulled away, the vulnerable beating thing out in the air and he could _touch_ it--Zero doesn't lie often, but he understates, he distracts; sex is one of the few times when he shows himself without preamble, laid bare, and X sees his head drop forward and his mouth fall open, his throat tensing around a groan, and he knows that none of it is for show, that Zero isn't playing up his reactions to tease him, that Zero is shaking apart and it's all X's doing--

X reaches up, pulls Zero's head back by the ponytail to kiss his pale throat, bite into his Adam's apple and feel Zero's delighted cry under his teeth.

(X could make him scream. The knowledge hits him like a thunderbolt and electrifies him just as much as one, and X chokes out a moan and gives a few sharper, rocking thrusts before he can control himself again.)

"You're amazing, Zeez," X breathes into the hollow of Zero's throat. "You're... you're s-so..."

Zero starts to take over the rhythm, riding X's cock, fingers wandering into X's hair to clench and unclench in time with his increasingly ragged thrusts. "Needs to be you bottoming next time," he mumbles. "Need to show you how-- _fuck, X_ \--sh-show you how... nngh... how this feels."

X's nerves throb. "Please," he gasps. "Please--do."

He's winding far too tightly, far too quickly, but he can't let himself come--not yet--because--

"You're perfect," he says, letting go of Zero's hair to wrap his hand around the blond's cock. "You're so perfect, Zeez, just--just _look_ at you."

Zero opens an eye to glance down at X. "Why'd I look at me when there's you right there?"

X can't not grin, a little flustered, but he still remembers to grip Zero more tightly than should be comfortable, to stroke him hard in time with their lovemaking. Zero makes a strangled noise, curling a little inwards, panting; he thrusts shallowly, quickly, before he seems to remember that there is something to thrust _against_. He readjusts, taking X as deep as he can, pulling a little away just to impale himself even harder.

"You're gorgeous," X whimpers. "I love s-seeing you like this, Zeez, I love it--"

"Mng," Zero replies, encouragingly. His eyes are shut, his mouth open, his hips grinding down in filthy little circular movements. "K-keep going."

X leans forward to kiss Zero desperately, panting against his lips. "I love the--the sounds you make--you're such a quiet person sometimes, it--" He laughs, breathless.

The tiny smirk playing on Zero's perfect mouth is X's only warning before the blond leans in, tucking himself close to moan into X's ear.

Deliberate as the noise is, it nearly breaks X's self-control entirely. He whines, squeezing his eyes shut, making himself stay still. The (numerous, now) animal parts of his brain howl at him, and he speaks before he really parses the words. "Scream for me?"

Zero shudders again, biting his lip. "Harder," he says, voice barely a breath. "Hard as you can and we'll find out?"

X can't remember how to breathe for a second. He pulls his attention away from the spectacle that is a flushed and dazed Zero riding his cock, considers logistics--X isn't a weakling, but Zero is heavy, X's muscles already tingling from trying to thrust at all. The thought of "harder" brings to mind some very unsexy muscular pain when the endorphins wear off. But there's room enough on the bed, and if he's careful...

"I'm gonna try something," he says.

Zero manages to look suspicious. "Should I be s-scared?"

X rocks them a little forward, a little back, gathering momentum. Zero's eyes roll back and he chokes a little and X makes himself not pay attention. "I don't think so," he answers, tugging Zero's legs around his waist just before throwing his weight as hard as he can _forward--_

Zero's back hits the mattress, X barely managing to avoid crashing into him. Something in his back twinges a warning, but X doesn't give it any mind, because--

"Oh god," Zero yelps or maybe whimpers, "oh god, _fuck_ , X..."

X untangles his legs, gives an experimental thrust. Zero cries out, back arching, his throat flushed and exposed and beautiful. X bites it. "Good--good angle?" he guesses.

" _Yes_ ," Zero breathes.

X feels fingernails bite into the skin of his ass and he gasps into Zero's collarbone. "Good," he mumbles.

Zero's answer is wordless.

The brunet doesn't know what he's doing right, or if he'll be able to recreate it later, but he's sure as hell going to take advantage of whatever it is while it's there. He picks up in intensity--Zero will stop him if it's too much, he knows--but Zero doesn't stop him, just keeps up those gorgeously inarticulate sounds, until X is slamming into him, brutally, and if he doesn't slow down he's going to come but Zero sounds so close, he couldn't be much longer, surely--

Zero's thighs squeeze his waist, ankles hitched up between his shoulderblades and pressing inward midstroke, pulling X in. X can feel his stomach tightening, arousal narrowing to a pinpoint of focus, but before he can begin to panic, Zero suddenly arches.

_"X!"_

"What?" X answers, purely out of instinct, and then it hits him that _oh god Zero_ and he gasps and yelps at the same time and it ends up as a hiccup and then everything goes vivid.

\--

X hiccups again.

He doesn't want to move, curled up around Zero like he is, but he kind of needs to throw the condom out and also they're both a little gross and sweaty so he makes himself get up and wander over to the trash can but grossness isn't really the _worst_ thing in the world so he wanders back and flops onto the mattress at Zero's side and rests his head on the blond's shoulder. There's a messy, streaky smudge of Zero's cum on his stomach (and a bit on X's too) and X thinks about cleaning it off but... well, but that feels like too much effort just this second, and he kind of really likes seeing it even if he's unable to pinpoint why.

He hiccups.

"You're a shitty virgin, X," Zero says. He's staring at the ceiling, looking really, really startled.

X flushes. "Thank you?"

Zero rolls on his side, cuddling around X, kissing his forehead. " _Fuck_ , I love you."

X tries to answer. He hiccups instead.

His boyfriend snickers. "That's really cute, but go get some water before you choke."

"Hmm," X replies, and wraps his arms around Zero's torso instead.


End file.
